Known methods for joining profile sections are shown in DE 3906278, which shows a method and apparatus for joining sections by clamping the sections in retaining means, placing a heat-sensitive connecting foil on the cut ends of the sections to be joined, heating the ends and pressing the ends together to form the joint. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,030 shows a method for butt splicing the ends of elongated rubber articles by clamping the ends in retaining means, applying a layer of adhesive to the ends by means of a paddle and pressing the ends together, heat being applied to the ends through the retaining means.